


The business

by Brnt_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brnt_stars/pseuds/Brnt_stars
Summary: At the wrong time at the wrong place. Eren jaeger 23, opens his bosses office without knocking and gets dragged along for much more than he ever agreed to.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Realize

**Author's Note:**

> So idk what this is gonna be yet. I have a base storyline and a few ideas but it may end up a little crazy first. Bear with me Thanks! PSA none of these are beta or edited so mistakes are gonna be made and updates are gonna be sporadic. Updates will, happen regularly or at least attempted to happen regularly but life happens.

Eren POV

I can see my phone buzzing in my pocket and at this hour there is only one person it can be. I step up to my apartment door and pull out my phone. Bingo. Just one night off but nope. Kind of odd, I was getting requested now more than ever. 

I guess more pay for me. I back out my apartment doorway and circle around the back. There lies my car. It’s nothing special it’s a Honda Accord with basic rims and black polish. It wasn’t a dream car however I didn’t use my very much in the first place aside form this job.

I hopped in and changed out of today sweats and uni tee into a pair of ripped jeans (that in my opinion fit my ass perfectly), a black v-neck, and a leather button up draped across my shoulders. I had been given instructions to just used my work phone for the night to snap photos and get a little info, nothing special. Afterwards I’d drop the phone at their office. 

I pulled up the directions to the club. A small back ally club that was around an hour away. It was called club rose and by the looks of it was relatively new. If I left now I would be there at around 11 ish.

I pulled up to the club and my assumptions were right. It was a new club mostly filled with people who are part of gangs in the area or some sketchy illegal underground act. Non of the, seemed a real threat. I circled the place and parked a block away. I switched out my phone for my work one, a fake ID, and put on my colored contacts. I added a few fake piercings and pulled my hair into a half-up half-down updo. I locked my car and headed towards the club. 

Upon being let in, I surveyed the room. It couldn’t be more than 1k square feet and by the looks of it, did not have a basement nor upstairs. It was small, more intimate. I then looked at the people. Took a quick shot of the general area and then headed over to the bar. I ordered but didn’t drink seeing as I needed to stay sober but not get caught. I swirled by drink around for a second and took a small sip. I people watched and snapped a few more shots until I found my target. 

He was a well built man with blond hair. Didn’t look like anyone particularly high up or special. He was clearly tipsy and so I knew I’d have no trouble. I got up and moved through the small dance floor. I swayed my hips and did a little hair flip as I sat down near him. 

The minute I sat down he turns twords me. Bingo. 

“Hello sir..” clearly a little slured “how can I help a nice guy like you?” Ew. 

“Me?” I blink slowly and look to him. I hate old men. 

“Yes you, you looking for something or someone perhaps” 

“Mhhhm how about it, tell me a little about your self” selfish tipsy asshole should spill it all. I snap a few photos. His shoes, belt, guess his height and weight, face shape, eyes, etc. Just a scan of him, his capabilities, and his obvious shitty character. He tells me what I already know ex his name. He then tells me he is single, his age, his life blah, blah, blah. After listening to him rant for a little I finally ask him about his job. 

“Hemm I don’t know if I should be tellin’ a pretty boy like you...” 

“Why? Now you have me intrigued what do you do?” HA I know

“Well, you gotta promise not to tell it’ll be our little secret, could help us... bond” disgusting 

“I would never now, how about that bonding” I leaned in and again b i n g o

“I work a shady little job for a group called the MP’s. We deal in... underhanded methods and the illegal bringing in of substance and sruff...”ok he was worse than I though. Right person, but now far past tipsy. 

I now has the info I needed “Wow what an exciting life, if you excuse me I’m gonna run to the restrooms really quickly” I threw a wink and sauntered off. Once I hit the single stall bathroom, I added my info to the enhanced notes section of my phone and was gonna get out of here. I stripped my leather button up, took my hair down, took out the piercings, and cuffed my jeans. I then stepped out of the stall and looked. At this hour being past 12 am it was a little more full but people were clearing out. I saw a group of somewhat younger most likely street gang members leaving and ran to trail behind them. Once I was out, I walked until out of reach of the bar. From there I ran to to my car and drove off. 

I got to my bosses base at around 1:30 am. It was a secluded space near the outer part of Trost district boarding district Sina. In an old decrepit building that looked like a safety hazard. I parked my car at a lot a little ways away and only now did I realize I still had my contacts in. Whatever. I walked to the building and once inside went to a particularly decaying spot where the stairs to the basement were hidden by a few pieces of decaying wood. I moved the wood and headed down without second thought. No one was ever hear at the same time. 

Now I’m not dumb I know what I did was in fact illegal and what these people did with the information I got I could obviously guess. I had to assume there were more scouts like me however the fact that I never interacted with another was a little odd. But what the hell, my whole situation was odd so I wasn’t gonna question it. I didn’t question a lot of this. All I needed was the money.  
“Damn Hange, I ended up talking to the bastard for more than an hour-“ when I got down I saw my boss, Dr. Zoë however, I saw someone else too which was odd. And by the looks of it this man did a lot more than I did. I couldn’t see much aside from the fact that he was shorter and had a deep voice.

After making it down the stairs I accidentally bumped into one of the walls of the stairs which in my opinion made no noise however my boss and said sketchy associate looked. Only when the man drew a gun on me did I realize oh shit.


	2. Agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so he falls deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two again there will be mistakes work with me please I’m also writing and typing these really quickly so

Eren POV 

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Adrenaline is pumping and I have A LOT of questions. 

“Oi, who’s the brat?” The short man spoke. Looking at him now I could see he had jet black hair with a clean undercut. His eyes were sharp and an almost platinum color. I could see the muscle definition through his suit jacket and I would say he looked hot if it weren’t for the fact that he was holding a gun faced right at me. 

“That’s Him Levi!” Hange practically shouted. To say I was lost was an understatement 

“This brat? I thought you said he was stealthy, had green eyes, and was not a brat” at this point the gun was lowered and I was very grateful for that. 

“So.... care to explain?” Shit. My mouth moved before I thought. The man was now straight up glaring at me so for some reason I continued. I while holding eye contact with the man pulled the phone out of my pocket and handed it to Hange “here, I got all the info you were looking for, I’d guess he’s around 200 lbs. and has dark blue eyes. I would say he’s of no real threat. Anything else Dr. Zoë or should I be on my way” I say while slowly backing away 

“Tsk I’m not gonna hurt you brat but I need you to stay now that you’ve seen this” seen what?

“Awww Levi are you gonna use him, take him from me!? If you do, don’t for get to share” Use me? 

“No offense I don’t really want in on ‘this’” I just needed to repay my debt save a little for uni and get out of this business “I also don’t even know you or-“ 

“Tsk, you heard shitty glasses. My name is Levi don’t refer to me as that unless we’re alone. If you have to in front of people call me Rivaille. I work with shitty glasses here and that’s all you need to know for the moment. Now tell me, what do think Dr. Zoë here does with the information you get.” This was a difficult discussion. I didn’t want to say yes you probably assassinate or kidnap people because if I was wrong I just made them seem like awful people but I had no other guess I mean why the hell else would people be getting and needing this info. 

“I have... educated guesses..” 

“Well kid spill that’s what I’m asking and no I will not be offended by your answer no matter what it is” I look to Hange and they looked giddy so I answer 

“No offense, no one getting information this way is doing something legal with it. If I had to guess I’d say assassins, gangs, mafia? Basically organized crime groups are using it to either kidnap, plan, or kill with it. Maybe using it to get more detailed information or get recruits.” I was now scared as shit I know both of them weren’t at least for now gonna do anything however that dosent stop the fear from just knowing that most likely both of them could kill me easily. 

“Spot on kid. So you know. Now I came here to find a scout or someone I could use. You will do the job nicely. Your not gonna have to get your hands dirty or at least dirtier than they are now and we’ll obviously pay you.” That I was not ready for 

“Sorry but I’m not really in this I’m just doing this job to pay-“ 

“Back your debt and get a little extra money for whatever else the fuck yeah I know. Look kid whether or not you like it you’ve been involved for the past two years in these little underground business affairs and the information that you get well, you know what it gets used for. What’s the difference between just working with the person who directly uses vs the person who gives it to me. Nothing. I’m willing to pay high for this mission and all you need to do is what you do best.” I contemplated his offer. I was indeed now more than half way through “my” debt. At this rate it shouldn’t take too much longer to pay it all back from there, I’d pick up a few more offers collect a little money to pocket and hold me over til I find a REAL job. I was uneasy about the idea of working with the people who directly put my info collection to use but 

“Fine, I’ll do it however I want a few terms set into place if I’m gonna go through with this and I’m gonna need an explanation.” 

“You got yourself a deal kid. Meet me back here tomorrow at 10 pm for further instruction”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter. I have a lot planned for this story, very excited to see where this goes :)


	3. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pumping these out right now mistakes will be made 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1aOAt4AaUaePRCVcdIp9zD?si=kplOI5VSS76INTB1QAC1rg
> 
> This a playlist and is all the songs that will be used in this fic, that helped inspire me or scenes, and just songs I could see eren blasting in the car with Armin or singing karaoke with Jean too ;)
> 
> PSA THERE ARE ALOT OF MISTAKES IK ITS 1 AM AND IVE BEEN WRITING FOR 3 TO 4 HOURS NOW AS WELL AS MAKING THE PLAYLIST

Eren POV

I check the clock, 1:44 pm. My apartment had never felt this unsettling in all my three lonely years living here. I couldn’t stop thinking about how’d I just agreed to go along with a plan that I didn’t even know anything about! Reasonably I knew it was a good offer I could pay off my uni mortgage with this and then the only thing left would be the debt. I can’t stay at this apartment any more or I’m gonna loose it. I have more than 8 hours til I meet up at base and I’m 100% (not) ready. I grab my keys and decide to just go for a drive. 

I don’t exactly have a destination in mind and end up just driving along familiar roots. I open my Spotify and try to pick a playlist. Something that’s gonna calm my nerves but not leave me to hyped up. I found a playlist and clicked shuffle. Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay came on and honestly worked wonders for me. I was the kind of person who LOVED to blast music whether it be while driving, dancing, or even relaxing, I loved music. As I looked at the playlist I realized an abundance of the music on this playlist was inspired by Armin or my friends. 

I needed to get in touch with him and the group soon. It had been forever since we’d all been together to have a good time. 

Blow your mind came on by Dua Lipa came on. Kasa had loved this song. I changed it. Getaway Car by Taylor Swift came on. Yes I was a Swifty, what about it, this song went HARD. I turned the volume practically blowing the speakers of my car out. This here was my shit. I continued to drive and only stopped when I looked at the time. Currently 4:56 pm. I needed some food and gas but really didn’t want to head back to my apartment. I had everything I would or at least should need for the night in my car so I went to get gas and then picked up a sandwich from a local shop that had been closing. I drove around before ending up parked by the beach. I wanted to call Armin but didn’t have the guts. I was a shit best friend. 

Armin had always been there for me no matter what. All of my memories good and bad, mostly involved Armin and Kasa. We were as tight a friends could get. 24/7 we were always together and if you wanted one of us you got all three. After Kasa passed our friendship was not strained but,... off. With good reason hell being that close and then for that to happen it took a toll. I made a mental note to reach out to Armin later no matter what. 

With my music still bumpin (currently I Wanna be Yours was playing by Artic Monkeys) I looked to the time. The sun had set so it had to be later. 6:20. Still had time to kill. Well no better time to reach out than now. I shot a text to Sasha, Connie, and Horseface asking what they were up to and if they wanted to hang soon. Surprisingly they all responded quickly and shared the same answer. We planed to meet up soon and after I called Armin we could pick a date. After that I texted with them for a bit. I’m not really a fan of texting, I prefer FaceTime or to call people or just be in person but it was good to catch up with them and see that they were all good. 

As much as I didn’t want to, I ended up back at my apartment. I dumped the trash from my food and ended up running to the bathroom and fixing my hair. I put it in its little half man bun. Jean said it and I quote “makes you look like your trying to hard” however I liked it others seemed to like it too. 

It’s currently 9:40 and I’ve been holding off on pulling into the lot for sometime now but I needed to pull in soon if I wanted to be able to make it on time with the walk. I parked and took one last good look at myself. My hair still looked good. My outfit was simple, a white t-shirt with a the same black leather button up from the club that I wore open and a pair of dark wash jeans. I wore a pair of matte black dress shoes to finish off the look. Levi seemed like the kind of man that only wore dark colors and was always dressed formally so I felt I might be somewhat underdressed but for now it worked plus I liked my outfit. 

I got in the same way I always did, the hidden door. While walking down the stairs I looked to see if I could see Levi or Hange. No noise either maybe I had beat him here...

“not gonna happen kid, you’ll beat me when hell freezes over” had I said that out loud? 

“According to Dante’s inferno, hell is frozen so I think I have a chance.” He scoffs. I take in his appearance and I was right. Formal clothing and dark colors. I felt judged and I was nervous but fake it til you make it and I planned to make it. “Do you know where Dr. Zoë is-“ 

“EREN YOUR HERE and relax you can call me Hange for now!” They busted out of their office energetic as always but that somewhat comforted me. Made me feel like everything was normal even if it was quite the opposite. 

“Shitty glasses pull up the page and send it to me. Copy yourself in the link you can be kept up to date.” So much for hellos 

Levi walked around the basement. It was large and was open while also have designated spaces. The only closed off room was Hanges personal lab aside from that this singular room held a conference space, a lab area filled with shelves lined with chemicals and materials, and a kitchenette. It was practical, useful, and fit for someone like Hange. 

“Brat are you listening-“ shit now I am “alright here’s the plan today is Friday. Sunday I’m coming to pick your ass up and take you to my HQ. There you will meet with MY team and associates as well as the larger plan. The issue is your overall lacking in knowledge about the underground scene that we work in. Now I know you gonna give the ‘I don’t wanna nor need to know I’m just doing this for’ and normally that would be fine HOWEVER with the specific mission I’ve hired you to do, your gonna need some base line knowledge so if you need to fidget hit something or go get a sip of water do it now because once I start I’m not stopping.” I just nod because I have no idea what else to do 

I take a few steps and sit down. I have no doubt that he would not stop and while I don’t like being dragged into something much larger than I had originally anticipated I agreed and couldn’t exactly go back now without facing SEVER consequences. All i could hope is that this shit would be worth it. I look to Hange and their off in their own little world typing away on whatever so I look to Levi signaling his start. 

“ You Eren, work for Hange Zoë a high ranking member of the Scouting Regiment. The Scouting Regiment is an illegal crime group that mainly work as assassins. To put it one way we’re not a gang who is messy and just working the back ally’s however, we’re not as family tied and oriented as the mafia so the best term for us would be an illegal as you would consider underground organization. There are three main organizations in the underground right now. The Garrison which specializes in drugs and importing and exporting. The Garrison are on friendlier terms with us because of a a slip up we covered for them so don’t worry too much about them. The problem is the MP’s. They’re a group who has gone off the rails. Even though we’re crime groups we still only commit the crimes were paid to do and make sure we clean up after ourselves. Hence what we haven’t been caugh. The MP’s at the moment have been more ramped and wild then ever. They were always the odd group out who never though to be as careful and did more than needed. As of late it has gotten to the point where it’s causing trouble for not only them but all three branches. When we pick people we work with we’re always very careful with who we work with and give information too as well as who we send out. The MPs are now just reeking havoc for fun and leaving a trail of destruction which can be tracked behind them. Your job is going to be to get info on the members of the MP. In theory it’s an easy clean mission. The only problem is the MPs have it out for us so it’s going to be difficult to get what we want out of them.” Understand able however 

“Why me out of all people, didn’t you say your careful with who you send out and give information too? Am I really the best option for this?”

“Not exactly but you’ve never worked closely or been tied to me or my associates. My team does field work so if anyone’s faces are being seen, it’s ours. The MPs know who I regularly work with and would pick. I wouldn’t if not for Hange picked you for this mission. You make sense because A. you get the information I give out so your good at your specific job B. You’ve never worked directly with me or been associated with me. And C. your not the type of person I would pick for a job like this making us ever more inconspicuous. Now it’s gotten late and I have work tomorrow. Hange has by now sent you the information for Sunday so read over that and I’ll see you then.” 

“LEEEEVVVIIIIII COME ON YOUR NO FUN” Hange shouted as Levi left the building “Welp, grumpy left and you should’ve gotten the info for Sunday so you cutie are free to leave! NIGHT EREN” they shouted as they walked toward their lab. 

To say that it was a lot to take in was true. It was a lot to take in. I made a mental note of everything or a least most of what I had learned tonight and made sure not to forget it. It was around 1:00 am by the time I had walked back and pulled out of the lot. I had zero intentions of going back home now so I drove around. Again. Music blared from my car as I drove the streets of the city. Even at this hour the city never sleeps. Black Wave by K.flay came on. The heavy bass centered me and gave me something to distract myself with. I rolled my windows down all the way took my hair down and let it just whip in the wind. At this point I was on the outer part of the city and was definitely speeding. Too much on my mind. I shouldn’t have gotten in this business in the first place and when I did I had plans to leave. Now I was here. 

What I hated most was how intrigued I was by Levi. He had a veil around him and had hardcore resting bitch face. He was mysterious and had me captivated. Damn. 

One of my favorite songs came on (white tee by Lil Peep) as I continued to drive. How late or early it was when I finally pulled up to apartment I don’t know. The last thing I did was take my shoes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THAT WAS A LOT ALSO LOCATION I guess I never really stated where this takes place and if I did I totally forgot so for the record this takes place in California. Where in cali idk probably close to LA but I’ll clarify later when I get a set destination. I KNOW I dumped a fuckton of info in this short chapter and I swear everything will get explained, worked out, or finished. Check out the playlist I made for this if your interested! Until the next chapter


	4. So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me

UPDATE 

I finished the chapter it was around 5k so a long one and archive logged me out and it’s now gone so I’m just gonna cry now 

How we feeling about chapter 138 

ALSO I’ve not updated on account of my 1st semester just ended and AP classes are a bitch I’m gonna try to update but I’m pissed as fuck about the chapter so when idk but hopefully soon

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 and done. Wow. I’m honestly really excited to see where this goes. If you have an thoughts comment! Until next chapter


End file.
